The Collection of Us
by TakeYourAim
Summary: A collection of Dantana and DemixNaya one shot prompts I was given on tumblr.
1. Note

**Hey so this is a collection of tumblr prompts I got. Dantana/Daya. I feel weird doing RPFs though, so those probably kind of suck...**


	2. I'm Lost

_**Dialogue Prompt: Dantana "I'm lost"**_

Santana found herself in a gaudily themed diner, the vinyl sticking her her bare legs as she readjusted on the bar stool. She tossed her phone down on the counter with a loud, aggressive thump and a deep sigh.

"Can I get you something sweetheart?" the waitress asked, already pouring Santana a glass of water and sliding it in front of her.

It took Santana a long moment to respond, having found herself lost just in the eyes of the woman in front of her. "I'm um… I'm lost," Santana admitted, feeling a soft flush to her cheeks at the admission. "I'm trying to find my friend's place. They don't know I'm coming," she said, taking a sip of the water.

Something about Santana's simple and short story had the other woman doing more work. Making a milkshake, it seemed. Santana settled in more, the way the woman moved behind the diner's bar had her completely captivated. "Have you been here long?" Santana heard herself ask, no hint of Snixx anywhere in sight.. _This is a welcome change…._ Santana thought to herself, finally in check of that part of her emotions.

Dani simply shrugged, placing the whipped cream topped milk shake in front of Santana. "The Travelers' Remedy, as I call it," she said with a wink. "I add a shot of Baileys," she added with a whisper and the most adorable wink Santana had ever seen. Somehow, the Midwestern girl's jacket slipped off her shoulders and rested on the back of the stool. "I moved here two years ago, just when I turned eighteen," Dani admitted, which was far more than she normally would have. "I come from a Texan town. And you?" she asked Santana as she pretended to wipe down the area near the young woman.

"Ohio, actually. Yours sounds much more interested," Santana said with a chuckle, trying desperately to find a way to open up more conversation.

"Interesting, yes. Positive, no," Dani said with a soft smile, trying to brush it off. She waved Santana' phone over. "Where are you trying to go?" she asked.

Santana slid the phone over. "It's this address," she said, pointing to the top of the screen. "But the big city is fucking with my data plan. It won't connect every five minutes," she admitted with a blush.

Dani simply smiled at her, chucking. "Sweetheart, I hear that on a daily basis," she hummed. "And from people far less beautiful than you," she added with a wink. "Take a left out of here, then your next left. Go four blocks, then a right. Your building should be on the right side of the street." she said gently before closing out of the 'map' app on Santana's phone. She quickly punched in her number. "And call or text me if you get lost. Or once you're settled and want to get a drink," she said with a smile.

Santana just nodded, dumbfounded by the fact that a woman was coming onto _her_. Usually she was the one acting so forward. She finished off the milkshake before nodding. "I uh…. I will," she stuttered out before sliding off the stool. "Thanks…"

Dani smiled at her, leaning forward. "And I mean it. Call or text me. No matter what. You're cute. And look like you could use a tour guide," she chuckled before Santana nodded and continued on her journey.


	3. Don't Make This Into A Big Deal

_**Dialogue Prompt: Daya, "Don't make this into a big deal."**_

"Please, don't make this into a big deal," Demi groaned, rubbing her face with her hand. Selena had just hastily excused herself, lipstick smudged and her top slightly askew. Naya scoffed, leaning against the cabinet of the hotel room.

"I came here to surprise you for your tour, and walk in finding you macking on your ex?" she asked with a gentle, almost playful roll of her eyes. "Didn't you say that Wilmer was coming today on top of it? Seriously, Dem. You asked me to help you, and now you're asking me to not make this into a big deal?" she asked, one eyebrow perfectly raised. Demi could swear that she wrote the part of Santana, not the high, hack-jobs who claimed to be writers.

Demi ran a hand through her hair, her eyebrow matching Naya's. "Selena's an old friend. Wilmer isn't coming for a while, and we're not together," she mumbled, trying desperately to fix her own clothing to leave them less revealing. What she didn't notice, however, was the glint of hurt in Naya's eyes. "I didn't even know you were coming," she mumbled, trying to smile at her.

"Hence the 'surprise' notion of the action, Dem. Come on, I got texts from you a couple days ago saying you missed me. I figured that was a masked plea asking me to come visit," she said with a soft shrug, trying to look anywhere but the revealing bra the younger woman was sporting. "And what the fuck do you mean, you and Wilmer aren't together? Everyone knows it. No sense lying to one of your best friends regarding it," she snapped. Naya had never had to witness Demi with someone else - let alone a woman. Heather was one thing. The woman was straight and Naya knew it. It was easier lying to herself regarding other women when she was certain the other couldn't reciprocate feelings. But here Demi was, close to a very intimate connection with a woman and in front of her own eyes, the rejection hit. Demi was into women and not into her.

Demi groaned, rolling her eyes. "Okay, for one… Wil and I aren't together. We never have been. Next, Selena isn't someone you need to worry about. She's a good kid who actually cares for me," she defended, standing up once she got her clothes straightened out. "I love that you're here, Nay. It means a lot to me. But seriously, you can't judge how I spend my down time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm bisexual sooner, but I thought it was kind of implied…" she trailed off, her eyes casting more glances out the window than towards the beautiful woman in front of her. Naya had a way about her that had Demi completely mesmerized, and she wasn't that shy to admit it.

"What do you mean, you and Wil aren't together?" Naya asked immediately. Demi sighed, running a hand through her hair before crossing her arms. Naya took a seat across from Demi, knowing this might edge onto a difficult topping. She could never explain it, but a certain energy given from the younger woman always gave her away.

"He's my… unofficial sponsor," Demi muttered, her eyes focusing on the _Stay Strong_ tattoo etched into her skin. "In AA or NA, we're not allowed sponsors of the opposite sex, but we… I don't know…. grew a bond to each other," she muttered with a shrug. "That's why he's always there. No matter what. And why he speaks about me the way he does. Do you notice it's never sexual? And, with the right mindset, never even romantic?" she asked, her eyes now pointedly staring at Naya. "He's way too old for me. I'm in my early twenties and he's thirty. It's just… weird," she said with a laugh, the brown and lavender hair once again falling through her fingers. "Damn, Nay… Sel and I were just getting close to actually talking again," she said with a laugh, trying to get her to refocus her attention again.

Naya was struck silent, a feat not many reached. She had been under the impression that Demi actually was with Wilmer since the day they met. Demi was right, however. If their words were read or listened to with the right mind, it sounded as though they were together. Or just simply admired each other. She nodded slowly, a strong blush rising to her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I should have knocked. Or texted. Or something," she sighed, shrugged. Demi had feelings for her ex, which was all Naya could hear in her mind. Regardless of the weeks they spent together, Demi loved another. "Look, I'll go and tell her I'm sorry. You guys can go back to fixing things," she said quickly, heading for the door. Demi stopped her.

"Naya, no. You're here for a reason," she said, taking the woman's hand with a gentle smile. "Tell me what it is," Demi whispered, somehow getting Naya seated and comfortable on the couch without realizing.

Another hand fell through Naya's recently dyed hair. She couldn't help but notice how easily it fell without the obstruction of the giant diamond ring she used to wear, yet another weight on her chest that she couldn't shake. "You said you missed me," she mumbled, almost pathetically. "I thought that…. maybe…. you meant as more than a co-star. More than a friend, even," she managed out, her cheeks completely inflamed with her admission.

Before Naya knew it, Demi was smiling and leaning in, a light, chaste kiss getting pressed to Naya's soft lips. Their breath was hitched, a pause in the universe as the two women discovered just what they wanted. "I did," Demi said simply before pressing another kiss…


	4. Please Stay

_**Dialogue Prompt: "Please stay." and "It's never too late."**_

"Uh… Hey…" Santana said awkwardly, pulling Dani away from the bar she was hanging over to order her drink.

"What are you doing here?" she asked immediately, her guard already up. Brown eyes were already sweeping the packed bar for the blonde Santana left her for.

"Hey, she's not here," Santana said quickly, noticing the panicked sweep of Dani's eyes. She forced away the smile when she saw Dani visibly relax, her gaze settling back on Santana. "Um… I heard Kurt and Elliot talking about this. I wanted to come and say congratulations. This is amazing. I'm really proud of you," she said, trying to keep her voice soft and sincere.

Dani's guard, however was still up. Her eyes narrowed at Santana, feeling the anger of how their relationship ended begin to bubble over. "You're proud of me? Santana, you pulled yourself out of my life. You have no right to be _proud_ of me. Especially not after cheating on me with your ex, and your best friend being the one to have the decency to tell me you picked her."

Santana just nodded, she knew she deserved everything Dani was saying. "I didn't come here to upset you, D. Really. I just wanted to congratulate you. And… I was going to tell you. Rachel was just pissed at me and beat me to it." She swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair. "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't really know how to find you anymore, and I thought this would be one of my only chances. I'm really, truly sorry that i hurt you," she mumbled. Dani still had this insane power to reduce her to mumbles and stutters. "I'm sorry I got caught up in my head enough in Lima to think for a second she could make me happier than you. I'm sorry I forgot for a second what you meant… mean… to me," she said, trying her best to make eye contact with the woman.

Dani's anger continued to drop with each apology. Although obviously rehearsed, Santana's nervous apology had Dani's heart melting once again for the brunette. "You're not… with her… anymore. Are you?" she asked, piecing together the amount of times Kurt, Elliot, and Rachel tried to tell her something about Santana and they shut her up. Santana bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. I think it lasted all of four days," she guessed with a pathetic chuckle. She saw Dani's eyebrow raise, knowing what the question was. "My trip to Hawaii I took with my mom. Britt's been around, but I haven't been. She won't really look at me right now."

Dani shrugged. "Can't say I blame her," she muttered, her eyes still scrutinizing Santana.

Santana nodded dejectedly, and was about to speak before Dani interrupted her. "Can you say with one hundred percent certainty that you're not in love with her?"

Santana raised her eyebrows at the question. "She is most definitely not the one I'm in love with, Dani." She cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair. "Congrats on this, D. I'm sure you'll blow them away. I'm gonna go, though. It wasn't fair of me to ambush you like this. Just… make the most of it, okay? You deserve it," she said quickly before starting to turn.

"Hey…" Dani said softly, reaching out to take her hand. "Please stay. It'd mean a lot to me if you did," she said, her voice shaking softly. "We can… we can talk after, if you like?" she offered. Santana nodded immediately. The club manager came up to her, telling her she was on. Dani looked back to Santana and leaned forward, kissing her cheek gently**. ****"It's never too late."**


	5. I Need You

_**Dialogue Prompt: Daya, "I need you." "You don't get it."**_

Demi bit her lip, making her twentieth half-entry into the living room before trying to back out again. Naya's lips were beginning to curl into a smile, unable to stop the laughter. "I noticed you a half hour ago, babe," she giggled, causing Demi to blush deeply.

"Asshole," she muttered. "You could have told me," she muttered under her breath as she went to sit next to her on the couch.

Naya looked up from the book she was reading, her legs crossed. "And what has you so nervous you can't walk into the same room as me?" she teased. "I thought we were past this after you asked me to move in."

"You are such an asshole…" Demi breathed out, pinching her nose. She was about to continue when Naya interrupted. Again.

"But you love me."

"Oh, my God. Shut up," she said, trying not to laugh. "Look, I… need you, okay?" she asked quickly.

Naya smirked a little bit, leaning closer. "Is this a sex thing?" she asked with a chuckle. Demi gave her a flat glare, her fingertips resting on her chest to push her back.

"Nice try. But no." Naya was still chuckling as she settled back into the couch. Demi picked up her guitar. "I'm stuck on this song. I can't make it sound right and I'm supposed to record it tomorrow."

Naya nodded, gesturing to her to go ahead. "Of course I'll take a listen. It's probably just you being you, though," she teased.

Demi rolled her eyes, but started to play, singing the song for Naya, judging her reaction. Once she stopped, she relaxed a little bit, letting Naya digest the song before asking her opinion.

"I think it needs harmonies," Naya said honestly. Demi's lips twitched in a smile, Naya was definitely going along with her plan.

Demi forced the smirk away and nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Do you mind trying?" she asked, and Naya nodded immediately.

"Love to," she said softly, still wondering why Demi was so nervous to ask her. They started again, Naya jumping in on harmonies where appropriate. Once they finished, Demi's smile was growing. The song was undoubtedly a love song. "Dem… I think you wrote a duet…" Naya ventured.

Demi played along, lifting an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying not to smirk at the fact that her plan was most definitely working.

"That second verse, it's a slightly different range than your first verse. Almost like it's a response. I dropped my harmonies lower for that. It's a love song, it'd make sense for it to be a duet," she said, trying just to encourage her girlfriend.

Demi smiled innocently and nodded. "O-okay. Can we try it like that? You take the second verse, and we do the third together, you on harmonies?" she asked, nervously again.

Naya nodded cautiously. "Yeah, sure…" she hummed. Demi slipped a hand into her pocket, hitting 'record' on the small device she had on hand. They started again, and by the end Demi was grinning. It sounded just like she had hoped it would.

"That's it," Demi said with a sigh, her grin spreading ear to ear. Naya was smiling as well, a proud smile, always happy to help.

"So… who are you going to ask to do it?" she asked, relaxing back into the couch.

Demi smiled mischievously at Naya.

"Oh no. I know that smile. No way," she said firmly.

"Nay, come on. Pretty please?" she asked with a begging smile.

"You little shit. You planned this," Naya realized. Demi smiled innocently. "You don't get it. I haven't been in a recording studio in years. My album flopped, remember?" she asked, legitimately starting to panic.

"That's because you gave Sean control. Just… take a listen…" she said, pulling out the small device, which had Naya rolling her eyes.

"I should have known something was up," she muttered. Demi hit play, and Naya was immediately relaxing. At the end of it, she looked at her, shaking her head with a smile. "You wrote that specifically for us, didn't you?" she asked.

Demi shrugged. "Who else would I write it for?" She leaned forward, her guitar now on the table. She took Naya's hand. "Babe, you'e been saying you wanted to come out. What better way to do it? Every time I'm about to release something, I'm on talk shows. They always want me to perform. I say it's something special and have a special guest to do it with me. You walk out. We sing this, everyone knows," she said with a smile. "Plus it's adorable," she chuckled.

Naya tried with all her might to still look annoyed, but her facade faded into a smile. "Fine, Lovato. You got yourself a single," she laughed, leaning forward to kiss her gently.


End file.
